One-shot Marionette x Luna (Lunarionette xD)
by Natsuki.Moonlight
Summary: Lo que parecía ser una noche tranquila en Freddy s Fazbear pizza seria interrumpida por un momento de diversión, pero puede que esa diversión sea mucho mas de lo que imaginaban Marionette y Luna (ADVERTENCIA: este one-shot contiene lemon, léelo bajo tu responsabilidad)


**¡Konichiwa!(?)**  
 **Hola gentecita ¿Cómo están? Espero y bien nwn, bueno como leyeron en el titulo esto es un one-shot Lunarionette (me gusta cómo suena XD) y pues esta historia es aparte de "una nueva vida, un nuevo amor" y la idea la saque de Facebook ya que publique una imagen de Mangle casi besando a Puppet y mi queridísima hermanita menor comento que todos ukean a Marionette y yo le respondí que solo faltaba que Luna lo hiciera y que si eso pasaba todo valdría berenjena, entonces ella respondió que no sucedería, pero luego dijo que como el hijo de beich es un putito pues que a lo mejor pasaba y se me ocurrió dibujarlo, ya saben me gusta mandar a la mierda la lógica y pues el resultado: un dibujo hecho por mí a mano y sin base :') pero claro que al dibujar esta rara pero linda pareja se me vino a la mente hacer una historia y me acorde de un comercial que dice: "No te quedes con el Antojo", me puse un rato a pensar y salió esta wea XD Pues espero que les guste nwn**  
 **Dedicado a: SweetGirl90 XD (ella fue la que me dio la idea del dibujo y de paso la historia XD)**  
 **NOTA: Aquí los personajes están humanizados, los diseños de los mismos serán los de Pole bear excepto el de Luna, su diseño yo lo hice y es el que está en la portada de esta historia, algún día haré el de Nightmare XD)**  
 **ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene lemmon del hard, si eres menor de 15 o no te gusta el lemmon NO LO LEAS, advertidos están.**  
 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de FNAF le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon, Luna le pertenece a Hasbro al igual que Nightmare**

* * *

Era una noche tranquila en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, los chicos se encontraban reunidos, tanto olds como toys estaban ahí pasando un rato agradable hasta que a alguien se le ocurre "ambientar" el lugar ya saben, poner divertido el asunto.  
-¿Y si jugamos a la botella?.-Nightmare mira a todos aburrida, no llevaba ni una semana allí y ya quería tratar de matarse por lo aburrido que era estar ahí.  
-Claro, pero no tenemos botella.-Freddy estaba sentado y tenía la cara semi estampada en la mesa, en eso llega Golden con varias botellas de extraño contenido.  
-Sha shegue madafackas.-deja las botellas en la mesa y se recarga en la pared sonriendo.  
-¿Qué es eso?.-Luna se acerca a las botellas curiosa junto a Mangle, esta última olfatea un poco y detecta un ligero aroma a alcohol.  
-Es cerveza.- la peli blanca mira las botellas mientras la peli azul marino retrocede lentamente.  
-¿Que pasa Luna? Estas pálida.-Puppet mira a la princesa y después voltea a ver las botellas mientras que Golden toma una, la destapa y la bebe tranquilamente.  
-Y-yo no puedo beber, tengo problemas si bebo.- Luna agacha las orejas y Foxy se acerca.  
-Oh vamos Luny, dudo que te pase algo solo porque bebas una o dos botellas.-sonríe a lo que la joven alicornio lo mira.-Nosotros te cuidaremos.-ríe un poco para transmitirle confianza y lo logro, a los pocos minutos todos se encontraban bebiendo.  
-¡QUIERO *hip* BRINDAR POR LA *hip* MARAVILLOSA MUJER *hip* QUE TENGO *hip* A MI LADO! ¡NIGHTMARE!.-En ese momento Freddy estaba hasta las manitas de tanto que había tomado, el al parecer era el único en ese estado, por ahora.  
-Me da pena ajena.-Bonnie niega con la cabeza mientras Nightmare trata de calmar a Freddy, ya que al oso se le ocurrió bailar la macarena mientras los demás lo grababan.  
-¡Hora del Concurso!.-Mangle y Foxy llaman la atención de todos y se acercan a donde estaban ambos piratas.  
-Bien el juego de hoy será.- saca un papel de su bolsillo.- VERDAD O RETO  
-Creí que jugaríamos a la Botella.-la oji azul oscuro hace un puchero.  
-Foxy y yo decidimos jugar a algo mejor y pues escogí este papel.- lo enseña.- y dice que el juego será verdad o reto.-ambos sonríen.  
-Pues ya que.-todos menos freddy se sientan alrededor de una mesa ya que él estaba dormido sobre el escenario.  
-Bien ¿Quién empieza?.-el peli rojo mira a todos sonriendo mientras que alguien toma la iniciativa.  
-No pos yo.- Frederick se levanta y mira a alguien en específico.- Chica ¿verdad o reto?.- la pollita se sorprende y se pone a pensar.  
-Hmmm...¿verdad?.- mira al peli castaño claro y el sonríe.  
-aquí entre todos...¿Quién te gusta?.-se escucha un breve "Oohh" y uno que otro "psss".  
-Me gusta...¡FOXY!.-la oji morada se tapa la cara sonrojada y todos la miran.  
-Eso estuvo fuerte.-los demás asienten.  
-Bien...Chicadele...¿verdad o reto?.-la oji azul sonríe.  
-Reto.- Chica sonríe y antes de que sigan mangle las interrumpe.  
-Bien olvide decir que deben recordar que para los retos deben dar tres opciones, claro que ninguna debe de ser suave las tres deben de ser igual de pesadas eh.- dicho esto a la menor de las pollitas siente que le dará algo mientras la mayor ríe.  
-Chicadele te reto a uno: Golpear a Foxy hasta que le saques sangre, Dos: besar a Mangle por 10 minutos.- al oír esto todos ríen y la oji dorada baja las orejas asustada.- o tres: no comer pizza por un mes.-Todos se sorprenden al oír eso.  
-Ah...yo...-la peli dorada claro no sabe qué hacer y por el impulso corre hasta Mangle y la besa.  
-¡1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...!.-todos se ponen a contar los segundos que llevaban besándose.  
-...100...101...102...103...104...105...106...107...108.-Tanto zorrita como pollita estaban más que rojas hasta que a la menor se le ocurrió intensificar el beso para ver si así la dejaban terminar su "sufrimiento", coloca su lengua en los labios de Mangle tratando de entrar, la mayor al sentir eso abre los ojos sorprendida pero después de un rato deja que entre mientras que la menor saborea un poco.- ...350...351...352...353...¡SE ESTAN DANDO TACO DE LENGUA!.-BonBon ríe y los demás pierden la cuenta bueno Nightmare es la única que sigue contando.  
-Bien eso significa bonus especial así que...ya sepárense.- el pelirrojo mira a ambas chicas seguir.-Arg, mejor déjenlas, Nightmare sigue la cuenta  
-...438...439...-la oji verde azulado sigue contando observando atenta los movimientos de la pareja.  
-Bien...yo seguiré el juego...Marionette.-Al oír su nombre el pelinegro se sobre salta.  
-¿S-si?.-el zorro sonríe.  
-Verdad o Reto.-al oír la pregunta el solo divaga un momento.  
-Reto.- todos abren los ojos como platos al igual que Foxy, pues Puppet siempre elegía verdad.  
-Te reto a uno: lamer a Freddy cerca de los labios y si despierta besarlo cinco segundos, dos: lamer la cerveza que está en el suelo pero yo la prepare como michelada o tres: beberte esas 9 botellas en 3 minutos.-todos miran a ambos.  
-Elijo la tercera opción.-todos retroceden un poco y después se vuelven a acercar.  
-Vas.-Golden acerca las 9 botellas llenas y destapadas, listas para ser bebidas hasta que...  
-¡SALVACION A MARIONETTE,CAMBIO DE VÍCTIMA!.-Todos voltean y miran a Luna acercarse.  
-Luny ¿por qué quieres cambiar de víctima?.- el oso dorado la mira y ella solo aparta delicadamente al peli negro.  
-Porque yo quiero ese reto.- sonríe y todos se miran entre sí.  
-Está bien, te concedo cumplir el reto.- Foxy deja que se ponga cerca de la mesa y se prepara para contar.-3...2...1...¡YA!.-Al oír eso la peli nocturna empieza con la primera botella, aparta esta vacía y sigue con la que sigue, teniendo un buen ritmo.  
¡...120...121...122...123...124...125...!.-Mangle cuenta los segundos que lleva mientras que luna va con la quinta hasta que...  
¡Ya hasta aquí!.-Puppet la empuja levemente y ella se recarga en la mesa, temblando mientras que el peli negro termina la botella de luna y sigue con las demás, cuando iba con la última logro terminarla a tiempo y se deja caer rendido a lo que todos se acercan.  
-Hay que llevarlos a sus habitaciones.-Bonnie no deja de verlos y todos asienten.-Nighthy tu llévate a Luna, Frederick tu llévate a Puppet.- ambos asienten y cargan a sus respectivos amigos hasta las habitaciones.  
-¿Y si los dejamos aquí?.-El oji azul la mira y ella sonríe.  
-Si jejeje.-dejan a ambos en el pasillo y huyen de ahí, al cabo de unos minutos despierta Luna y mira su al rededor.  
-¿Que hago aquí?.-trata de levantarse, estaba mareada pero aun así se mantenía algo consiente de lo que hacía.-iré a dormir.- en eso observa a Marionette tirado.- ¿Que hace Marion ahí tirado?.-lo trata de levantar y este despierta.  
-¿Que paso?.-mira a Luna y consigue levantarse.- Luny ¿dónde estamos?.-al parecer el sí que estaba más borracho que ella, al darse cuenta Luna lo toma de la mano y lo jala para acercarlo, el no entendía nada pero le sonríe hasta que siente los suaves labios de la oji azul, al principió el no reaccionaba hasta que sintió como un brazo rodeaba su cuello y luego otro, fue así como decidió abrazar a Luny por la cintura a lo que ella sonrió y empezó a caminar acorralándolo en una esquina.  
 ***mientras con los demás***  
Nightmare se encontraba besando a Freddy ya que le toco reto y eligió el de lamer al oso en la mejilla y si despertaba darle un beso, pero ellos parecían que se comían entre sí.  
-Wacala que Zukulemntho.-Tanto Chica como Chicadele grababan en momento.  
 ***De regreso al Lunarionette***  
Quien sabe como pero Luna ya tenía al peli negro en el suelo, besándose más y más apasionadamente que ignoraban lo que pasa al rededor, el no entendía por que hacia eso, si sentía algo más que amistad por Luny pero el quería dominar la situación no que el fuera el dominado, decidido toma a Luna por la espalda y la tira despacio de encima de el para rápidamente posicionarse sobre ella.  
-Valla eres hábil, creí que no ibas a hacer eso.- la voz de la alicornio suena entre juguetona y coqueta.  
-Es solo que me toca a mí hacer esto.- la vuelve a besar pero ahora ataca su cuello dando tiernos besos por toda esa area, claro que le duro poco el gusto pues la princesa lo tomo de ambas muñecas y logro quedar sobre el de nuevo.  
-Lo siento pero tú eres mi Súbdito y yo tu princesa así que me tienes que obedecer.- al decir eso ella es la que comienza a besar el cuello de él logrando arrancarle uno que otro gemido leve.  
-Por favor princesa, déjeme a mi complacerla.-el pelinegro estaba mega sonrojado y con la mirada suplicaba a Luna, quien solo lo cargo y se lo llevo a su habitación.  
-Claro que me complacerás, pero a mi modo.- lo recuesta levemente en la cama y se encima en él, empieza a desabrocharle su (no sé cómo se llama la prenda negra que tiene Marionette sobre su playera de manga larga XD) y a la vez ella se quita sus accesorios (corona, collar, muñequeras y tobilleras), el al verla hacer eso decide ayudarle quitándole todo lo demás, dejándole solo su top y sus bóxeres (si las mujeres también usamos bóxeres, obviamente distintos al de los chicos)  
-Valla que rápido eres.- besa su nariz mientras lo deja también en boxers.  
-Todo por mi princesa.-sonríe y ella lo besa de nuevo.  
POV Luna  
No sé por qué, pero hacer esto se siente bien aunque, no estoy segura de querer hacer esto o si él está consciente de lo que hace, lo más seguro es que no lo este y solo se esté dejando llevar, tengo que comprobarlo, quiero que él esté consciente y lo disfrute al igual que yo.  
 **POV Marionette**  
¡DIOS! ¿¡SE ABRA DADO CUENTA DE QUE ESTOY CONSIENTE!? Espero que no, quiero disfrutar con ella todo esto, la amo mucho desde la primera vez que la vi, aunque sabía que BonBon estaba enamorada de ella me desilusione, pero por obra del destino ambas se pelearon y decidieron solo quedar como amigas, debo aprovechar para que ella sepa que la amo desde siempre, si quiere que yo sea su sumiso aceptare (50 sombras de Luna plz jajajaja)  
POV Luna  
Bien aquí voy...  
-Marion, ¿estás seguro de querer hacer esto?.- lo mire fijamente, tengo que saber que está consciente, me urge saberlo.  
-Claro que quiero hacerlo, yo...- se quedó callado un momento, este silencio me incomoda bastante.-Claro que lo quiero hacer eh estado esperando todo este tiempo para decirte todo lo que te amo, Luna desde que te vi me enamoraste, capturaste toda mi atención pero yo sabía que BonBon estaba enamorada de ti y tu también estabas enamorada de ella.-Eso es...mentira, si admito que me enamore de ella temporalmente pero después descubrí que tu Marionette eras alguien especial.-Después vi que pelearon y yo quiero aprovechar este momento para demostrarte cuanto te amo  
POV Normal  
Después de decir eso Marion se acerca a los labios de la princesa y le roba un leve beso y después la mira.  
-Y tu...¿sientes lo mismo por mí?.-la mira a los ojos a lo que ella baja levemente la cabeza y deja escapar unas lágrimas, voltea a verlo de nuevo y se lanza a él.  
-¡CLARO QUE SIENTO LO MISMO!.-se vuelven a besar y ella lo acorrala contra el colchón, mientras el acaricia su espalda y sus alas delicadamente haciendo que Luny se estremezca.  
 **POV Luna**  
¡ME ACEPTO OH CELESTIA ME ACEPTO! Este es el mejor momento de mi vida, solo por esta ocasión dejare que el domine la situación, a la próxima seré yo.  
POV Marionette  
¡DIOS NUNCA CREI HACER ESTO CON LA PERSONA QUE AMO!, se siente tan bien pero...¿qué hace? Siento como se deja caer a mi lado  
-Hazlo tú, solo por hoy te dejare hacerlo.-sonrió, como amo esa bella sonrisa, bueno si ella quiere esto ¿quién soy yo para negárselo?  
Me posicione sobre ella y volví a darle gentiles besos por el cuello, fui bajando lentamente sobre su pecho, adoro oírla gemir de esa manera, pase mi lengua por encima de su top, le pregunte si se lo podía retirar a lo que ella asintió, segura de su decisión, retire lentamente su top ¡hermosa decisión! Con razón BonBon se enamoró de esta hermosura: están bien formadas sus curvas al igual que sus pechos, pero claro que yo no me enamore de ella por sus atributos, me enamore de ella por su forma de ser, por sus hermosos ojos, su cabello sedoso y claro su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que podría dominar a cualquiera, me dedique solo a su pecho, decidí mejor seguir bajando hasta llegar a su vientre, es tan cálido, me dan ganas de acostarme un rato ahí, creo que lo hare  
 **POV Luna**  
Oh, lo amo mucho, amo como hace cada movimiento...espera...¿se recostó en mi vientre? Qué raro, pero bueno se siente agradable sentir su respiración en mi piel, sus cabellos acariciando esa parte de mí, hace cosquillas...No... Él está lamiendo...demonios se siente demasiado bien, no puedo evitar gemir por el placer que me está dando, creo que dejare que me domine una que otra vez, lo amo mucho.  
 **POV Normal**  
Después de un rato ambos deciden pasar al clímax, Marion toma las delicadas piernas de Luna y las pone sobre sus hombros para así acercarse a ella, mira por un momento sus boxers y los baja delicada y cuidadosamente mientras ella lo observa, logra retirar la prenda y la deja caer al suelo.  
-Estas lista, mi bella princesa.-le dedica una sonrisa cálida y ella asiente cerrando los ojos.- te dolerá un poco, pero tratare de ser cuidadoso.- se quita los boxers y también los tira, se posiciona demasiado cerca de ella y roza un poco su miembro cerca de la intimidad de la princesa, arrancándole un leve gemido, echa un vistazo rápido y prefiere esperar un poco más, se quita de encima las piernas de su amada y acerca su cabeza a esa zona.  
-¿Que vas a hac...¡AH!.-Marion comienza a lamer su lentamente mientras que ella arquea levemente la espalda y lo toma de los cabellos jalándolos levemente mientras el continua su labor cuidadosamente.  
-Te gusta mi princesa.- la mira y le sonríe mientras vuelve a lo suyo.  
-Ah, no pares...¡AH!.- En ese último gemido la princesa deja salir todo su "néctar" y el lame gustoso.  
-Sabes deliciosa, mi amada princesa.-ella se sonroja.  
-N...no digas eso...- recibe un beso por parte de él, a lo que ella no lo rechaza, momentos después siente algo en su entrepierna.-¿Ya vas a entrar?.-lo mira curiosa a lo que el asiente y separa las piernas de ella, poco a poco lo introduce y ella gime levemente de dolor.  
-¿Me detengo?.- la mira preocupado y ella niega rápidamente.  
-Sigue, hazlo rápido.-cierra los ojos levemente mientras él se acerca a ella besándola y a la vez entrando de golpe, sus gritos son ahogados por el beso del peli negro y varias lagrimas caen por sus mejillas, ambos sienten un líquido tibio y Marion se separa del beso y mira cuidadosamente la cama, en las sabanas había algo de sangre y se asusta un poco.  
-¿TE LASTIME?.- Trata de salir pero la princesa lo impide.  
-Algo, no te preocupes...estoy bien...es normal que pase eso...- el mira a su amada más tranquilo y acomoda su cabeza sobre el vientre de la peli nocturna tratando de no lastimarla, después de un rato decide moverse dentro de ella, empieza embistiendo levemente mientras la besa, al escuchar sus gemidos ahogados de placer decide ir aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas y se separa del beso, deseaba escuchar esa dulce voz llamándolo por su nombre, deseaba que ella le dijera que lo necesitaba y que no la dejara, el deseaba estar con ella para siempre.  
-Marion...ah...TE AMO...¡AAAHH!.-jala las sabanas fuertemente Mientras el aumenta más sus embestidas.  
Al llegar al clímax él se corre dentro de ella, quedando ambos exhaustos, el sale con lentitud y después abraza a su princesa mientras jadean un poco.  
-Yo también te amo.-la besa y se quedan dormidos, mientras en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, alguien de cabellos dorados, mejillas pintadas y orejas de oso los observaba con demasiado odio.

* * *

 **¡Y QUE TAL ME QUEDO!**  
 **Yo creo que me quedo medio hay pasable XD, es que esta es mi primera historia con lemmon hard y pues no se jejeje.**  
 **Tal vez en vez de dejarlo en one-shot lo siga...no lo sé...depende de lo que digan ustedes yo seguiré o no nwn.**  
 **¿Ustedes quien creen que vio a ese par haciendo travesuras? 7u7**  
 **Bien eso es todo**  
 **Nos leemos pronto *-***  
 **n.n/**


End file.
